


I'm Gonna Take You Out Tonight

by wickedg



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: ASoIaF Kink Meme, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, First Date, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedg/pseuds/wickedg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>asoiafkinkmeme prompt: The most awkward blind date ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Gonna Take You Out Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be based on an actual date I went on once.

Why. On. Earth. Did she agree to this?  
  
She had been excited when she had heard the soft knocking on her flat door, and after opening it to see his eager face, Gilly had thought she had met someone who could be good to her. Oh, she wasn’t stupid, she could read the insecurity written all over his nervous smile, but Gilly had had enough of generically good looking men, had had enough of sitting by while entitled men she thought she loved abused her and took on other lovers right in front of her.  
  
No, she thought looking at Sam (Sam’s a Nice name, a Safe name), daisies in a thrust out hand, this was a man who would positively worship her-she’d have to be careful not to let herself walk all over him, for he really was a nice guy.  
  
So check number one, Gilly thought smiling, grabbing her purse as she followed him out to his car. And it remained the only check for the entire night, as she discovered he had rented out a rickshaw for the night. This must be a first date, she thought, amending that it had to be his first ever date, because a rickshaw? Really?  
  
Arriving at the restaurant, people staring at them, Sam talking her ear off about some “historical tome” he had just finished reading, explicit in the gruesome details as if he were talking about bunnies frolicking in a sunny field, and Gilly tries ohsohard to not look too eager when climbing out of the cramped space of the rickshaw.  
  
“He’s nice,” she tells the bathroom mirror, determined to enjoy this date, yet already going through the motions of deleting her internet dating profile in her head, because maybe she’s not really made for dating, at least not now.  
  
As she returns to the table, she finds he’s taken the liberty of ordering tapas for them to share. And Gilly, quiet little Gilly, Gilly who doesn’t ever complain, wants to snarl at him, because she doesn’t want to share, she wants her own food, thank you very bloody much, and-Sam smiles at her, and it’s a nice smile, it truly is. A friendly smile she’d prefer to see a stranger throw at her whilst walking home after a bad day, the kind of smile that doesn’t threaten you, but cuts down to the core of whatever problem you’re going through.  
  
And so she shares the food with him, and gives him a small smile in return. It’s not in her to make a scene, and she’s not quite partial to voicing the complaints that run through her head, no matter how justified they are.  
  
And, she reasons, he’s being such a gentleman about everything-no inappropriate touching (no touching at all, actually), nothing too impolite about the topics he chooses to talk about -and really, is it his fault that she didn’t tell him about her previous life being part of a gang? No, but as he delves into his “favourites” and doesn’t hold back on what _he_ calls speculation and what _she_ calls the scars on her legs, she feels them itch a little in reminder, and it makes her already stilted replies almost disappear altogether.  
  
He doesn’t seem to notice though, so Gilly remains polite, submissive, and smiles when she needs to. She doesn’t truly believe he’ll turn into a monster, but it’s a hard habit to shake.  
  
They split the bill (she leaves the tip), and amble back into the rickshaw for an incredibly uncomfortable ride along the promenade. It’s bumpy, and makes her teeth grind a little, and she really doesn’t want to be there anymore, but eventually, they make it back to her block of flats and climb out. She loses a shoe when he accidentally steps on the back of her heel, but Gilly, Gilly doesn’t mind, she does it all the time, she says with a reassuring laugh.  
  
Her hands are shaking as she rummages around in her purse for her keys, and she hates it for it-he’s decided to walk her to her front door, and she knows playing with keys is like, some sort of ‘signal’, but Gilly just wants to curl up in her jim jams, turn on the telly and eat the pint of ice cream currently waiting for her in the freezer.  
  
Honestly, she’s had enough of this date, she thinks, allowing him to hug her goodbye. The conversation was non-existent, Sam had clearly read some back issue of Cosmo to tell him what tricks would work on a first date, and that damned rickshaw just made her feel claustrophobic. Her hand is on the door, and she’s in her flat now while he remains in the corridor, and he must notice her forced smile right now, inching the door closed, bit by bit.  
  
But he doesn’t, and Sam brings her in for another hug. Except this time, it’s with his lips.  
  
That tears it.  
  
“Oh! Oh. Oh, um, ok, well-” she starts, furious at him and trying to be polite all the while. He just looks lost, really. Confused, even.  
  
“I thought there was a...” A Moment, he’s about to say, they both know. But Gilly isn’t having it, and the door is closing a little bit faster than before as she, eyes wide, continues to blurt out her goodbyes.  
  
“Ok! OK! Ok then bye! Yup. Ok. Uh huh. Yes. Ok!” the door finally closes and she slams the lock shut, beyond the point of caring that he might hear it, or even the loud sigh as she finally allows herself to breathe again.


End file.
